


✨ Who was Skull... Kakashi Hatake

by aurorakitty5



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Gen, kakashi needs some help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: He was just a shell, once a broken man, now a shattered soul.





	✨ Who was Skull... Kakashi Hatake

He could never remember much.

 

He couldn’t remember the basics, such as growing up with his parents ~~(parents?bothare **dead** )~~, both his first day of schooling as well as his last ~~( **civilian** school?whata _j_ _oke_ )~~, his birthdays ~~(onelessyeartobe ** _alone_** )~~, as well as many other memories expected of a regular teenager and soon-to-be-adult, friends and relationships ~~( _f_ _riendkiller,_ _Ir̢u҉ka,_ ** _monster_** )~~.

 

Joining the Arcobaleno was a spur of the moment thing, Skull was bored (he had heard from somewhere ~~(his comrades)~~  that it was his default mood, but he digressed) and he wanted to do something, _anything_ to get out of his slump. Even though Checker Face taunted him with both getting his memories back and discovering who he was, Skull decided to join anyways.

 

Stunts just weren’t as exciting as they had once been. He wanted to be truly free, free to wander and explore and do what he wished with his life. ~~(He missed the adrenaline of being in life-or-death situations, and clinging onto the ledge of death before he finally tumbled off and _fellfellfell_ )~~.

 

He felt _confined_ by the Arcobaleno, but they gave him some protection and if push came to shove, he would fight for them. ~~(The loyalty and Will of Fire still ran through him, but his loyalties were no longer held to _anyone_ )~~.

 

While with the Arcobaleno, Skull made sure to come off as an idiot, a _Lackey_ , as dubbed by Reborn. How did they think he did his stunts? Made things up as he went? No, everything was perfectly calculated and precise, in order to achieve the maximum effect ~~(M҉̶a̷̵da͏̡ra͟͠͞,͟O̢̕b͟i҉͘t͠o̡͡,̡ o̴h͏g̴͜o҉d͜͟Ob̵̡͘i̕͡to̡͢)~~.

 

Becoming the head of the combat forces of the Carcassa seemed to just  _click_. ~~(Of course it did, he was a j͏͟o̕̕͜͡n҉͘͢͠i͟͜n̵̡̢̛͜, combat was his _speciality._ )~~ Being the leader to unpredictable subordinates was almost a _familiar_ feeling, like he was coming home.

 

Skull didn’t expect was that once their proper bodies returned, his memories would return, memories that he didn’t know existed.

 

Skull learned he was just a cover, a shell for the man once called Kakashi Hatake, meant to block out his trama, his past, his regrets, his _everything_.

 

Skull wished he didn’t remember.

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ _Aurorakitty5 | Naruto_
> 
> A small bunch of moments taken from Skull's POV. Some of the words really aren't meant to be read/intentionally difficult to read, but {hopefully} you can, it does kinda help you understand the blocked memories a little better.
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  |\ /\  
>  (⦶,⦶ )  
>  ['']_[''] ∫  
>    
>  PHANTHOM MENANCE  
>  "Domestically Challenged"


End file.
